The Mute Girl
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: Untold story about a girl that have never knew how to talk ever since she was a baby, but now she's not under her 'brother's' grasp. Will Sebastian help her to talk as everyone else, or will he sacrifice everything for the girl?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up as the door closed. I watch as a young boy was thrown to the wall. He looks beaten up, but why is he here, I thought. "The English Underworld;" I looked at my older brother, Azuro. "the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dogs who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel." He had anger in his eyes as he was looking at the young boy. "Just how many households have you helped, and how many have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?" I looked at the young boy.

Who is Ciel Phantomhive, and why was he tied up? Somehow I knew that I was going to get the answer, but I don't know how though. The young boy head went up I say that, in fact, he was beaten up. Poor thing, I thought.

"So, it was you after all, Azuro Vener of the Ferro Family." The young boy said as he looked at my older brother. Yes, he was my brother, but you see I was adopted at the age of one year old. My older brother mostly took care of me, but never talks to me. Therefore I can't talk at all, just like a newborn baby. I have dark brown, straight, hair and chocolate eyes. I was wearing a red dress with a bow on my back of the waist.

I looked at him; he was smoking a cigar as he was looking at the young boy. "Hey, Little Phantomhive, it's hard for the Italian Mafia in this country." He starts to walk towards to the young boy, "English people always have tea on their minds." He kneeled at the boy. "Even though individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money, they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal in drugs." The young boy closed his eye.

"In '68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison." The boy said calmly. What, I thought, what did he meant by that? "It is the Queen's decree," he looked at my brother, "not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further." The young boy said as my brother put his hand on top of his head."This is why English people are such a pain, right Alex?" I didn't say anything. My brother smiled at me; he might not talk to me, but he was nice to me. "The Queen! The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen." Azuro said as he grab the young boy's chin. "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself; aren't we birds of a feather? Let's get along." My brother said as I wished I didn't wake up, but I guessed it can't be helped.

"If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government." The boy said as my brother started to look mad. He...he must be rich, I thought, since he has a servant. "Sorry, but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat." The boy said as his face looked like he was... like he was joking around.

"Alex cover your eyes." Azuro said as he remembered that my hands were tied up. "Ben, cover Alex eyes for her." Azuro stated as Ben covered my eyes. Then I heard some sound of movement. "Don't underestimate us adults, you little brat! I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Where's the key?" I knew that my brother was mad by the tone of his voice. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing you servants, one by one." He said as I started to shiver in fear. How far will he go? "It's so nice when pets do as they're told." I could tell it was the young boy who said that. After a second later, I heard more sounds of movement. What did he do? I thought.

"Did you hear that? Negotiations are over." Azuro said as I was confused. Negotiations? What is a negotiation, and who was my brother talking to? "Failed? You useless screw-up's! This is why you're garbage. Whatever, you guys are finished. Get back here at once." He sounds mad, I thought. "What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest?" Azuro said as I heard screams. Weird, I thought, where is it coming from? "What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd? Cut it out, you numbskulls!" He was getting madder. Then there was silence. "H-hey, what's wrong?" Azuro said in a worried tone as I heard a laugh.

"Looks like the game of fetch is over." After of what the boy said; I heard more sounds. I whimpered as I wanting whatever my brother doing to stop. "Shut up, you little brat!" He said as the sounds continue. I heard steps walking towards something.

"Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you." Azuro said. Moments later, I heard my brother gasping in fear. I whimpered as I was wanting to see what's going on. Moments have past, and I heard footsteps going towards me, and then I felt a hand on my head. "Its ok, Alex. Nothing going to happen, I promise." His voice, it changed to kind and caring like it always was when he was talking to me; I nodded while trying to calm myself.

"The Phantomhive's guard dog is on his way here!" Right after he said that I heard footsteps coming from outside the room. "Guard the walls! Don't let even a single mouse in! Don't let anything get though!" After a couple of hours later, I heard gun shots outside the room. Why are they shooting? I thought, and who are they shooting at? I heard a voice outside the room, but I couldn't make out of what the voice said. "Ben, face Alex to the door, and make sure she isn't looking at the damn kid." Ben did what he was told and uncovers my eyes.

My brother was holding a gun, and shivering in fear. Why is he scared? Is someone here to hurt him? I looked at the door, and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The doors opened, and there was a man in his early 20's wearing a suit with a serious face. I felt that my brother was scared for his life. The man bowed at my brother.

"I have come to collect my master," The man said as he looked at me; his face changed from sadness. "and the girl." I froze as he said that. Why me? I thought, why would a man want a girl that can't talk. "Huh. I'm surprised. Here I was wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear, and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat?" I was shocked at my brother. The only man, who took care of me, isn't shocked of what the man said. "Just what are you? You aren't just any butler, are you?" The man looked at my brother. "No. I am one hell of a butler." I laughed a little in a low tone as the man said that. "Just that." I looked at the man's eyes as he said that. I was still wondering why would he want me, but, sadly, I couldn't find an answer in his eyes. "I see. At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you, but you know..." My brother was looking at me.

His eyes were like as if he was planning something, something bad. Then, suddenly, he grab my hair, and pointed the gun at my neck. No, I thought as tears form in my eyes, brother why? "You brought the item, right?" I could see that the man's eyes were worried about me, and his master as Azuro said that. "Yes." The man said as he grab the key out of his pocket. "Right here."

Once the key was shown, he was shot in the head. I screamed while tears rolled down. The blood got on my shoes while I was shivering. W-why, I thought. "Seba-" The young boy said as more bullets came though him. He fell to the ground, dead. I started crying for the man. He went so far for his master, and yet he died.

My brother started to laugh. "Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win this game!" My brother said as three men started to walk out of a painting and walking towards the dead body. "The opponent was a master of games, Lord Phantomhive, but I had an ace up my sleeve." My brother said jokingly as anger started to form in me."It seems I've roughed you up a little, but…" My brother stated as he pulled my hair up wards, again, and put the gun towards my main vein. "For you, I bet more than other bits, your eyes will get you the most." More tears start to form as he said this. After all this time, of caring for me, and yet he had planned to kill me. "Don't worry; you don't have to be afraid." He said as he tapped his gun on to my shoulder. "By the time you got completely messed up with the damn basterd..." Emotions rushed though me, wondering if he has the heart to kill me.

"Hey, how long do you intend to mess around?" The young boy said as my brother, no, the killer got mad at the young boy. He points the gun at him. "How long are you going to pretend to sleep?" I froze when he said that. Pretend? How can you fake your own death? The killer froze too. "My, my." The man's body starts to move as he said that. The killer freaked out. "Th-that's impossible!" The killer said as his face was in shock. The men walked back in fear of the man who was supposed to be dead.

The man start to stand up. "Modern guns really have improved. They are completely different from those of a hundred years ago." The man said as he cough up the bullets that were fired at him. "I shall return these to you." He said as he shown the bullets that would cover in blood.

I felt the killers fear. "What are you doing? Kill him!" He orders the men as the point the gun at the man, but the man killed the man with the same bullets that were shot at him.

"Oh dear. My clothes are all full of holes." The man said as he looked at his suit. "It's because you were playing around, you idiot." The young boy said. Why call a man an idiot after he survives though such an ordeal? "Young Master, they don't appear to have treated you very well." The man said as he walked towards the young boy, and past me. "Don't come any closer!" The killer said as fear ran though him.

"You look like a caterpillar, at once both disgusting and splendid, and yet you have a butterfly in you clutches." I was shock of what the man said. "It quite fits your small, weak stature." The man said as he walked to the killer and the young boy.

"I-if you get any closer, I'll shoot them!" The killer said. So, I thought, he does have a heart to kill a child. I hope he burns in hell. "Hurry up. His breath stinks." The young boy said. Of course it does, I thought. "If you get any closer, they'll get killed." The killer stated as I tried to get my hands free. "You bastard. Are you trying to break the contract?" The boy said with his voice in anger. A contract? I thought, what contract? "By no means. I am your loyal servant, after all." I was confused of what he said. What did he meant? I thought. "What the hell are you two talking about?" The killer yelled in fear as I tried to calm down. "Young master, I told you what to do if I ever disregard my duty, did I not?" I was confused of what the man said. "This is an order! Save me this instant!" I flinched at what the young boy said. His voice was demanding like he wanted something. "Shut up!" The killer yelled as he shot my arm. I screamed in pain as my right arm bleed, after that I heard another gun shot. I cried as I know what the killer did. "Why didn't he die?" I froze of what the killer said. He... He didn't die? I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Is this what you're looking for?" The man said I felt that the killer was in fear. "I shall return it to you." The man said as I tried to untie my hands, but with no prevail. I heard a thud, after that the killers voice filled with pain.

I heard something untying something. "The game wasn't all that fun this time." I didn't understand what the young boy meant."Master, we must bring the young girl." I heard the man said. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt his hand under my chin, and he forced me to look at him. I widen my eyes as I noticed that his right eye was different from his left eye. "Yes we should." The young boy said as the man stand up, so he could untie my hands.

"Hey, you! Wait! Come and be my bodyguard!" The killer said as the man wrapped a cloth around my wound. "I'll give you five, no; ten times the pay he giving you. I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want," The killer said while the man hold me close to him. Why hold me close if I didn't do anything right, I thought. "So Please..." He stop as I start to get light headed. I must have lost too much blood, I thought as I tried to stay standing up. "I'm sorry, Signore Venere, but I have no interest in the waste made by man." I couldn't believe of what the man said; every man would say yes to what he said. Yet he said no to him. "I am a demon and a butler, after all." Those are the last words I heard before I fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I've woken up by a scream, after a couple a minutes I remembered what happened yesterday. W-where am I, and why am I in a different place? I thought as I got up. I realized that I was in a nightgown instead of the dress I was wearing yesterday. I got off the bed, and I walk to the door. I need to find out where I am, I thought, and why I'm in a room for people that are rich. I opened the door, and walk around.

It took me a while to find someone, but I stopped when I heard voices. "Wait! Don't be rash!" A mans voice yelled. "When did he get a knife?" A woman voice ask as I wondered what's going on.

"You do not have to die." I recognize that voice, I thought as I slowly walk to the door way. I-it's from that man that got me out of the chair, and, probably, saved my life from the killer. "If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up." The man said as I arrived at the door. A girl was kneeling at the man that risk his life for the young boy. "Sebastian, how kind you are." The woman replied. Sebastian, I thought, so that's his name. I knew that he had a name, but I didn't know what his name was.

"Ah! She's awake!" I looked where the voice was coming from. There were three people; a cook, a young boy that looked like a farmer, and a maid. "What woke up?" I looked at young boy from yesterday. I tried my best to say that it was a scream that woke me up. They didn't understand me for a few moments, but once they understand, they start to stare at the woman that was kneeling in front of Sebastian. "I-I'm so sorry that I woke up." I nod of what she said as I forgave her. Thankfully I didn't have a dream when that happened, I thought as I smiled.

"At any rate," Sebastian said as he picked up the holder of the tea pot while looking at the woman that was kneeling in front of him. "to be bringing this farcical tea to the young master..." Sebastian stated as he started to walk towards the table. "Take note: the amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one extra for the pot." Sebastian said as he put a powder in the tea pot, after that he poured hot water in the tea pot. "One pin of boiling water for every two portion is probably the best amount." Sebastian said as the cooker, the farmer and the maid took notes. I looked at the woman, and notice that she was blushing while looking at Sebastian. Sebastian served the tea to the young boy.

"So what's your name?" The young boy ask. I tried my best telling them that I need paper, and a latencies'. They gave them to me, and then I wrote my name. "Alexandra...Sebastian get Alex dressed." The young boy said as Sebastian looked at the young boy. "But young master, it is almost time." Sebastian replied as he was looking at his clock. "Fine, do what you must, then dress Alex." The young boy said as he was drinking his tea. "Yes master." He stated, and then he turned around to look at the cooker, the maid, and the farmer.

"Well then, everyone, I shall leave the clean-up to you. Greil get Alex dressed." Sebastian as everyone nod at him.

"Yes, Alex, follow me." She said as she got up, and walk away. I followed her. We arrived at the room that I was sleeping in. "Sorry the only dress we have is this one." She said as she pulled out a dress. The dress was dark red, and blue lining. It had black rose on it. I nodded at the dress as I smiled. The dress looked good, but it was for a wealthy person, not for me. "Do you know how to put on a dress miss?" She ask as she was looking at me. I shocked my head to a no; the killer always puts the dress for me. He never gave me independence for my self even though I was already turning to a woman. He always thought that I was a child to him. "Oh ok, then let me put it on for you then." She replied as she took off my nightgown and put on the dress. After she finished she left the room. I walked out the room and walked around the house that I was in. I stopped at a window; I looked out the window; there was a carriage waiting outside.

"Alexandra?" I looked where the voice is coming from; it was Sebastian. "Master wants to shop. Can you come along with us?" Sebastian ask as he bowed at me I nod as he stand up. "Then follow me, Alex." He said as he grab my hand and led me outside. I breathe in the scent of flowers. We went in the carriage, after I looked out to see outside of the house. My eyes widen. W-wow, I thought, I-I was right he is rich. We left to the market place. I never knew what a market place is or was in that matter. Moments later, we arrived at a market place. We got out of the carriage and we walk to a store.

"Alex, wait here." Sebastian said as he walk in with the young boy. I sat at the chair next to the door; as I was waiting for them people started to look at me. I looked down. Moments later they came out with a cane. They left and I followed them. "Finny's insane strength really is tiresome. Is a cane really something you can just bend by accident? Thanks to that, my growth will be affected." The young boy said. I was confused of what he meant by what he said. I mean a cane wouldn't effect your growth. "It's not as if you have grown, so it was merely an inconvenience. On top of that, we have had to add another troublesome servant to out ranks today." Sebastian replied as we went inside another store.

"Yes, may I help you?" The elder ask as I looked around. There were a lot of fancy dresses for the wealthy not for me though, since I didn't have any money or any right to wear them. "We're short on dresses for the young lady can you help us." Sebastian replied as he was looking at me. "Ah yes come this way." We followed him. We tried a lot of dresses, and yet we bought almost all the dresses. Almost thought that we're going to buy the store. Moments later, they bought me so many dresses I felt like I didn't need all of them. We left the store as Sebastian was holding the bags.

"We should return home at once." Sebastian said as we walk back to the carriage. I look down knowing that I was bothering them everyday. "Alex." I looked at where the voice came from. "Don't fret about what happened, ok?" I nodded of what he said. I slowly close my eyes hearing the movements around me. I felt warmth on left side; I opened my eyes n saw that Sebastian was getting close to me. "You might get a cold." He said as he pulled me closer to him. I blushed as I nod. Moments later, we arrived at the house. We got off the carriage; Sebastian had helped me get off the carriage. Sebastian walk to the door.

"I'm sure you must be tired, Young Master." Sebastian said as he walk to the door. "I shall prepare some tea immediately." Sebastian said as he opened the door. The young boy started to walk, but stop.

The young boy's face change; I looked inside, and it was like a party for girls. "My mansion is..." The young boy said "What on earth is this?" Sebastian said I walked we walked in. Moments later, the farmer, the maid, and the cook ran to Sebastian while wearing 'cute' stuff. Well cute stuff for a young child for girls. "Just what is going on here? More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?" Sebastian ask as they cling on to him. "Ask that crazy girl!" The cooker said as he was point the door; I looked at the door and walk towards the door. I felt Sebastian, and the young boy following me.

Once I arrived at the room there was the woman from earlier hanging from the ceiling. The women had 2 orange bows; one on her head, and another on her bow-tie. "What the hell are you doing?" The young boy said as he walked towards the woman. "As you can see, I am dying." She said as she swigged on the rope that she was hanging on. "Take him down, Sebastian." My eyes widen as the young boy said. A-a man? I thought, how can he be a man if he looks like a woman. "Understood" Sebastian replied as he walk to the woman, no the man.

As he walked to the man a young girl ran to the young boy. "Ciel!" The young girl said as she hugged the young boy. So, I thought, the young boy's name is Ciel. "Ciel! I missed you." She said as she continue to hug Ciel. "Elizabeth!" The Ciel said as if he was shocked. "Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" The young girl said as she was happy. She continue hugged Ciel. "You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?" The young girl said as she jumped alittle. "Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said as the young girl stopped hugging Ciel and looked at Sebastian while he was holding the man. "Oh my, Sebastian. Good day." She said as she curtsey at Sebastian. After she curtsey at Sebastian; she looked at me.

"Who are you?" She ask as she walked to me. I couldn't say anything I tried my best to tell her I can't talk like everyone else does. She didn't understand what I was trying to say to her. "Her name is Alexandra; she can't talk." Sebastian said as he walk to my side. The young girl nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Alexandra." Lizzy said as she smiled.

Then she looked at the man that Sebastian was holding. "Did you take him down?" They young girl ask as she looked at the man. "Yes. It ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian replied as he smiled at the young girl. I was confused of what Sebastian said. What's aesthetics? I thought. "Eh, really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?" The young girl replied as I make sure the man didn't touch me. "Decorated him?" Sebastian replied as I start to walk away from the room and to the room that I was sleeping in.

I walk to the bed and hugged the pillow. That's right, I thought, my teddy bear is left back at the killers house. I sighed as I put the pillow back where it was. Maybe I can find a library in this house, I thought as I walk out the room and walk around the house. I arrived back at the entrance of the house.

The young girl was wearing a red dress; the man was white dress and was ready to jump out the window. "The clothes I brought with me today are ones I instantly fell in love with while shopping in London." The young girl said as the maid fixed her dress. "All right! It's you turn, now" The young girl said as she was looking at me. Wait, I thought, but I'm not a noble person, I shook my head to a no. "I'll make you even cuter." The young girl said as she walked to me. I tried my best to tell her that she can't, but it didn't work in prevail.

"Leave it at that." Ciel said as he was looking at the young girl. I sighed in relief. "Ciel!" The young girl yelled as she walked away from me. "You really are cute!" I looked at Ciel as she said that. He was wearing a blue suit with a blue hat. The young girl ran up to Ciel and hugged him. "I really have an eye for this kind of thing." The young girl said as she trilled around with Ciel.

I noticed that Sebastian was looking at me with a different look in his eye; like as if he was admire at something.

The young girl stop trilling around and looked at his hand at had a blue ring. The young girl glared at Ciel. "Ciel! What about the ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched you clothes, wasn't there?" The young girl said as she continue to glare at Ciel. I shivered in fear. "This ring is fine." Ciel said as he took his hand back. "No way!" The young girl yelled as I stared at them. I giggled at the youth. "After I wet to all the trouble of making everything so cute, to have you ring be the only thing that's not cute…" The young girl said as she cried. She fell to the ground as Ciel sighed. "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!" The young girl cried out "It's not that. This ring is..." Ciel said as the young girl stop crying. "Just kidding!" The young girl yelled as hugged Ciel, then she grabbed Ciel's left hand and took his ring.

"I got it!" The young girl yelled in happiness as she hold out the blue ring. "Lizzy!" Ciel yelled at the young girl, but she ignore him. Lizzy, I thought, is that the girl's name? "It really is way too big for you!" Lizzy said as she looked thought the ring hole. "The one I got is just the right size for you, and-" Ciel cut her off "Give it back!" Ciel yelled at her as everyone was shocked of what Ciel said. I looked at his face; it was stern like as if he was mad at her. He held out is left hand out to her. "Give that back right now, Elizabeth." Ciel said in a harsh tone. "Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way, and..." Lizzy said as I felt her fear. I look at Ciel, and he was glaring that Lizzy. Why glare at her, I thought, if all she did is took your ring. Lizzy to a step back away from Ciel. "What is it?" Lizzy ask in fear. "I was just trying to make everything cute. So, why are you getting so angry? I hate this ring!" Lizzy said as she threw the ring to the ground. Ciel's face was in shocked, then he ran up to Lizzy; put his hand in the air ready to slap her. I closed my eyes, but heard no sound.

When I opened my eyes Sebastian had Ciel's hand with his cane. "Young Master," Sebastian said as his face was calm. "you have forgotten the cane you took so much trouble to get." Sebastian stated as he handed the cane to Ciel, then he walk to Lizzy who was crying while Ciel was panting. "That ring was something incredibly important to our master." Sebastian said as Lizzy stop crying. "It was one of a kind, passed down though generation of Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my master rudeness." Sebastian said to Lizzy as his face looked like he was sad. I looked at the ring, and it was broken. Fragments were around the ring like as if it was meant to be there. "Th-that precious a ring... I…" I heard Lizzy said as Ciel picked up the ring and looked at it. I felt his angry ran though like if someone took away his pride. Ciel walked away where the ring was. "Ciel, I'm..." Lizzy said as she turned around. I, too, turned around and Ciel continue to walk towards the window.

Then he threw his ring out the window; I was shocked. A young boy would usually get mad at the person, and then tried to fix what the person broke. But Ciel didn't he had so much will power to throw his precious ring through the window like as if it was nothing to him. "Ciel, what are you doing?" Lizzy yelled as she ran to the window like a child wanting something. "It doesn't mater. It was nothing but an old ring." Ciel said as he walked away from the window. I was more shocked at what Ciel had said. Is he really a child, I thought, or a child with a mans mind. "Even without it, the head, of this Phantomhive household is me." I smiled alittle of what Ciel said. A normal child would give up, cry, and be spoiled. But Ciel he was unspoiled, hardworking, and proud.

Ciel walked up to Lizzy while she was crying. "How long do you intend to cry for?" Ciel ask as Lizzy looked up at Ciel. "But..." Lizzy said as she tried to stop crying while Ciel put his hat back on. "Your face looks terrible." Ciel said as she took out his handkerchief. "It is absolutely unsuited to a lady." Ciel stated as he wipe Lizzy tears and blew her nose. "I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to a dance." I was confused at what Ciel said. What did he meant? I thought as I heard foot steps going away from me.

I turned around, and Sebastian was holding a violin, and start to play. The music was familiar like a melody from my childhood. I close my eyes and listen to the music. I felt movement, and I didn't mind. A voice start to sing; it sound like a man but I didn't mind. I slowly start to walk to the room that I fell asleep in while the music dims.

I walked to the bed, and sat on the bed. The blankets were made of silk, and the pillows were soft. I slowly walk to the window, and the sun has already set. The stars were so bight. When I was with the killer, outside the window there were only buildings. But, in here, there was a garden waiting for something. I heard the door open; I turned around to see Sebastian holding candles in his hand.

"Sorry did I disturbed you?" I shock me head to no as he said that. He start to walk towards me. "Do you know how to put on or take off a dress?" Sebastian said as I shook my head to a no. Sebastian smiled at me; I was confused of why would Sebastian smiled. "Then how did you put on the dress when I first met you, Alex?" Sebastian said as he started to walk to me. I grab the paper and pen and started write down why I didn't know how do put on a dress. Then he smiled. "I see. Then may I take you dress off?" Sebastian ask as I looked down to the ground. I knew that I was still recovering injures I sustain from the killer, and the killer's helpers.

I slowly nod, and then he took off the dress. He must have noticed the scars I had since his face expression change to sorrow. He put on the nightgown for me as I tried to stay calm. "Did they hurt you while you were there?" I nod as he said that. Then he pulled me closer to him; I felt his sadness I just grab his coat to his suit. "It's ok now, you're safe here. No one can't hurt you." I looked up to Sebastian. His eyes were dark red, filled with some emotion but I couldn't tell which one. "I'll teach you how to talk." I was shocked of what he said. I tried to stay calm down, but I felt tears rolling down. Sebastian wiped them away. "You should rest, Alex, you had a long day." I nod of what he said as I walk to the bed. I heard Sebastian said something, but I could make it out. I pulled the blanket and went in the bed.

There was still light in the room and I heard movement in the room. I slowly fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days have past. Sebastian had taught me some words, but I'm still having trouble saying some words and names. Ciel, Sebastian, and I moved to London for an event from the queen. Ciel was out for a meeting, While I was on one of the stairs drawing a rose, and around the rose there was clouds. Sebastian, and Ciel walked in.

"It is due to the social seasons," Sebastian sad as he took off Ciel's hat. I stand up as I put down my journal down. "where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouses in London." Sebastian said as he followed Ciel to upstairs, as I followed them. "Seasons, huh? The carefree slackers." Ciel said as he continue to walk upstairs. "Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace." Sebastian said as he followed Ciel. "Those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet." Sebastian said as he smiled "Peace and quiet, huh?" Ciel said as we walked to the door. Sebastian opened the door, and in the room there was a woman in red, Grell, and another man looking for something.

"Grief! Just where have they hidden the tea in this house?" The woman in red said as she threw a book on the couch. "It's nowhere to be seen!" The other man said lazily as Sebastian and Ciel was shocked of the mess they have made. I sighed in anger. And I thought we're alone, I thought. "There's no way it would be in there!" The woman said "Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel yelled as they looked at him. So, I thought, the woman's name is Madam Red, and the man's name is Lau. "My, you're early!" Madam Red said as she backed away from the bookshelf while Lau stand up with the vase. "Since you have come, it must mean..." Lau said as his eyes were closed. "The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" Madam Red finished his sentence. I was confused of what they men. The Queen's guard dog? I thought, but Ciel is to young for that reasonability.

Moments later, I help them but the stuff back where it once was. We went to a different room; Sebastian had prepared us some tea. I've learned how to do stuff like a noble person should be able to do. But I'm still having problems with talking. "Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't just you average murder; it was bizarrely vicious... No, you could actually call it 'supernatural'." Ciel said as Madam Red drank her tea. I was shocked. Why would anyone kill if nothing is to gain from killing someone, I thought as I looked down to the ground. I mean there nothing to gain for killing someone. "The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance." Sebastian said as I put my hands on my lap. Ciel ate Sebastian's cake. "Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper." I shivered as Ciel said the killer's name.

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau said as his head was toward Ciel as I cover my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore of it. I hate killing, but I had a feel that Jack the killer was going to kill someone that was dear to me. So I uncovered my ears and listened the conversation. "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?" Lau said as he smiled. "What do you mean by that?" Ciel said as his face was strict like as if he was scolding me.

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep though that place will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau said as he stand and walk towards Ciel. Kind of think of it, I thought, the killer said that my mother was from London and that my father was from Japan, Tokyo. But I was born in London. "If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" Lau ask as he grab Ciel's cheek. Ciel looks at Lau.

"I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions." Ciel said calmly as I stared at them. "That's excellent. Those are good eyes." Lau said calmly as he continue to smile. Madam Red continue to drink her tea.

"B-but my mother i-i-is from London." Everyone was shocked of what I said. "I see, Is she still in London?" Ciel asked as he looked at my way. I stayed quiet. I knew she was still in London, but I didn't want to see her. Even though she has sent me letters saying that she wants to meet me I wished that she'll just think how much pain she has put me though. I slowly nodded.

"Alex you'll come with us; since it is dangerous for you to be alone." I nodded at what Ciel said as Sebastian walked out the room.

I looked at the tea-cup that was filled with green tea. I felt Ciel's stare on me; I knew why he's staring at me. It was because I was taught how to be a noble person, but the problem was that I didn't felt like a noble person. I slowly picked up the tea-cup while I felt Madam's, Lau's, and Ciel's stare on me. I felt like I wanted to run away from them, so I can get away from them. Sebastian came back in the room.

"The carriage is ready for you." Sebastian said as everyone stand, but me. They left the room; leaving Sebastian and I alone in the room. Sebastian walked next to me. "Can I ask you a question?" Sebastian ask as I nod. "Do you want to be with your mother?" I shock my head to a no, and then he smiled. He help me stand up, and we walked to the carriage as I brought my journal and a book that I was reading. As we rode to our destination; I read 'Dracula'. I was on the last chapter of the book, and I have to say that the book is good. Even though people are afraid that vampires might be real. I wished I met the author of this book, but sadly he died a couple years ago.

We arrived at our destination, and everyone but me got off the carriage. I thought that I didn't need to see the dead body since I knew that the person would probably be covered in blood, face filled with pain, and their soul all ready out from the body. I started to draw a person reaching out of the darkness towards the light.

"Hey, I know you!" I jumped at that voice, I knew who it was. I looked at Ben thinking that he still worked with the killer. "Aren't you supposed to be with Azuro?" Ben ask as he walked to the carriage. Ben was the type of guy that will do anything for the killer no matter what. Even if it meant killing his own family members. "Oh ya, Azuro is looking for you like a mad man." I frozed at what Ben said. Why would he be looking for me if he planed to kill me? I thought I heared foot steps coming our way. Sebastian appeared behide Ben and he twist his left arm to his back. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian ask as Ben screamed in pain. I shivered when he screamed. "S-seba.." I stopped at what I said cause I could never say his name right. Sebastian looked at me with worry in his eyes. Ben got out of his grasp and ran away from us.

I looked down alittle blushing alittle. "Th-thank y-you." I said as Sebastian walked closer to me, and then he hugged me. "I'll make sure no one will get you, no matter what." Sebastian said as he put his head on my shoulder. Then he whisper something in me ear, but I couldn't make it out. He stopped hugging me after everyone came back.

They came on carriage along with Sebastian and I. The carriage started to go back to the house. "That story narrowed it down quite a bit." Ceil said as I opened my journal. "Firstly, it is an individual quite expert in medical dissection. Also, someone that sort who has no alibi for that night, and, from the fact that they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manner of ritual, sect, or even black magic." I was amazed at what Sebastian said. I closed my journal, and listen in the conversation. "Just how does that narrow it down? Dissections are something that any doctor - even I - can do. Summer is almost at an end, too. In one more week, when the season ends, all the nobles will return home with personal doctors they brought with them." Madam Red ask in a stern voice

"Well then, we should just investigate until that time." Sebastian said while he was smiling. "What?" Lau said in shocked of what Sebastian said. "It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhive's to be able to do that." Sebastian said that while everyone was shocked at what Sebastian said expect Ceil. "I will draw up a list of suspects immediately and go though everyone on it." Sebastian said as I looked out of the window of carriage. Then I heard a door open; as I looked there was Sebastian holding on to the outer side of the carriage. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." Sebastian said as he let go of the carriage, and disappear as Ceil shoe him away. I sighed know that he'll be waiting for us at the house. I opened the book and continue to read 'Dracula'. After I finished 'Dracula' we have arrived at the house that we came from. Everyone got off the carriage, but me.

Sebastian must have noticed that I didn't come out since he walked towards the carriage. "Is something wrong, Alex?" Sebastian ask as I looked at him. "W-what's the point of killing i-if th-theres nothing to gain?" I ask as his eyes were filled with worried. Like as if he knew something that I didn't know. "Sometime people gain praise, pride, and glory." Sebastian answered in a sad tone. I looked down; I hate death.

"Come on, you don't want to leave us now, do you?" Sebastian said as I shook my head to a no. He help me get off the carriage as we walked in the house everyone was looking at me in depression.

"Alex, can you do something for us?" Madam Red said as I looked at her eyes. Deep in her eyes, they were filled with worry like as if she did something. I nod, and then everyone smiled except Sebastian. "Good. Theirs a party, and the person that we might think is the killer is there." I nod of what Madam Red said. Sebastian's face was filled in worried. I couldn't understand why he was worried. Moments later, they had train me how to act in a ball. But the problem was they did it all in one day. I didn't get a lot of information stuck in my head in order the use them, but I remembered some information. Later that night, they made me wear another dress that was black and blue. The rose was red. As we were arriving at the house that the party took place.

"Alastair Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family." Sebastian said as he moved is glasses alittle. "He received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is especially close to secret parties." Sebastian stated as I looked down at my hands. Ceil told Sebastian to make sure I'm not harmed since he other business to take care of.

"There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic." Madam Red said in a stern tone. She was wearing a red dress; just like her hat, hair, and eyes. "It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties, and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices." Lau said in the same tone as Madam Red. Lau was wearing a tuxedo. I shivered of the thought of my mother being that. "Tonight is the last party of the season." Sebastian said as he got out of the carriage and helped me out of the carriage. This is our only chance, I thought as I looked at the mansion as I felt Madam Red, and Lau's stares was on me. Madam Red, Lau, Sebastian and I walked in the mansion I realized that everyone was having a great time, but deep in me I felt that something bad was about to happen like as if I was a child sensing danger.

"Alexandra, you're my niece who's come up from the country. Sebastian, you are Alexandra's personal tutor." Madam Red said as Sebastian moved his glasses. "B-but w-we're not r-related." I stated as I blushed alittle. Madam Red walked away after I said that. This is bad, I thought, I don't know what to do.

"Alexandra," Sebastian said as I looked at him. "try to not stutter. Ok?" Sebastian ask as I nod. At the time of the party, I notice that Madam Red was talking to men while I was standing against the wall not knowing what to do in a party. "First, we must find the viscount." Sebastian said as he walked away from the wall; I followed him like a lost puppy looking for his mother. I felt some stares on me.

I tried to stay calm, but I knew that we were going to run into someone that we know. "Ah! That dress is so pretty!" We both frozed at that voice. It was Lizzy's voice. I looked at Sebastian worried that she might ruined our plan to catch the guy that killed those poor women. "There are so many people in lovely dresses! They're all so cute!" Lizzy said happily. I start to get more worried about the plan. "Young Mistress, please calm down. While we still can, let us..." Sebastian said as he slowly guided me the other way. I felt Lizzy's stare on me and the dress. "That dress is so cute, too!" Lizzy said as I frozed. "Over here, for the moment." Sebastian said as he speed up the pace of guiding me. We hide behide a table with cake on it. Lizzy walked by the table and looked around for us, and then she walked away from the table. "This is quite the problem. To think that Lady Elizabeth would be here..." Sebastian said as I sighed in relief. I knew that we're going to have trouble with keeping Lizzy away from us.

Sebastian took me to where Madam Red was. We arrived at where Madam Red was; she was laughing and having a great time. I wanted to slap her then. Why? I thought, why would you laugh if we're trying to catch the guy that killed women.

"The epitome of leisure!" Madam Red said happily. I was confused of what Madam Red meant. I might have been in their world, but then again I'm still getting used to this world.

"Over there!" I frozed at her voice, not knowing what to do. Then Sebastian grab my arm as I looked at him. "This way, Young Mistress." Sebastian stated as he guided me to outside in a fast pace. Sebastian walked up to the waiter. "You, please give a lemonade to that young lady over there." Sebastian said as he guided me to the other way. "Very Well." I heared as we left the man. We arrived at the entrance of outside, and then I relaxed knowing we're away from Lizzy.

Moments later, I heared voices and looked at who they were talking about. It was Viscount Druitt, the guy that we're trying catch. He had blonde hair, and purple eyes; he was wearing a white tuxedo. "S-so that's Vic-count Druitt." I stated as I felt fear in me. "Let's go." Sebastian said as he grab my hand; I blushed alittle. Why, I thought, why am I blushing? D-do I love him? As we arrive to the dance floor; I knew that we weren't going to make it by walking through.

I got my self lost in the music. "There's no choice. We'll have to mingle into the dance and head towards the viscount." Sebastian stated as I felt worry grew in me. You see I didn't know how to dance; they taught me how to dance, but I don't remember how to dance. I mean there was so many dances that I don't know of. Sebastian walked into the dance floor before he did anything his head went to my left side. "Just follow me, and everything will be fine." Sebastian whispered as I blushed. Then he stand straight up "Let us proceed, Young Mistress." Sebastian stated as he starts to dance, and I followed him like a lost puppy. He must have noticed something since we moved while we were dancing.

Moments later, we finished dancing. I felt my blush as I looked down. "Alex," I looked up at Sebastian "don't stutter when he comes, ok?" "O-ok." Then he put a finger on my lips. I blushed alittle. "No, try it again." He said as took back his finger. "Ok?" "There you go." Sebastian said as he smiled.

We heard clapping, and the I turned to the sound of the clapping it was Viscount Druitt. "It was a dance as cute as a robin, young lady." Viscount stated as I felt alittle bit of fear in me. I didn't want to be near the man, but I need to since we need to catch him. Sebastian bowed.

"Young Mistress, I shall go and fetch some drinks." Sebastian said as he walked away from us. Then I felt more fear in me like a lost child looking for it mother.

"G-good evening, Visc-count Druitt." Then I coved my mouth. "S-sorry I didn't know how to pounce you name. I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe that, I, didn't stutter at all. "It's alright." Viscount said as he grab my hand. "Are you enjoying yourself," Then he kissed my hand. "my little robin?" Viscount said as I tried to calm my self. "I am overwhelmed by this wonderful party," I stated as I slowly took my hand back. "but I was always hoping for a chance to talk to you, Viscount." I said as Viscount was giving me a dirty look.

"I am already bored with food and dancing." I said as I looked away. Deep inside of me I felt like I didn't want to say that to a snake like him. "You are quite the selfish little princess, aren't you, my little robin? Should I introduce you to something much more fun?" Viscount said as he pulled me closer to him and put his hand on my waist. I felt shivers down my spine; wanting to get away from him and the party. "Do you know of more fun things to do, Viscount?" I said as more fear rose in me. "Of course," Viscount said as he grab my chin "and I shall teach you, my sweet little robin." Viscount said as fear ran though me and a shiver down my spine. I wanted to run away from him for good. "Fun things such as?" I bitten my tongue so that I won't I won't slap him as I said this. "Do you want to know?" Viscount ask. "I am most intrigued." I stated as it sounded like I wanted to know what he was planning. "It might be a little early for you." Viscount stated as if he was in a caring mode. "I am already a fully-fledged lady!" I said while I heard a large bang. I looked where the sound was coming from and it was Sebastian doing something.

"I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gentlemen here assembled." Sebastian stated as I calmed down. "The gentleman over there, may I request for your assistance?" Sebastian said as he was looking at Lau. "Me? That would be fine." Lau said as he walked over to Sebastian.

"I don't recall organizing any little tricks." Viscount said as I shivered alittle as I felt chill ran though my spine. "Viscount, I am already bored with seeing small sleights at hand, so, you know..." I didn't know what I was saying. I knew that I was in danger. "I understand, my little robin." Viscount said as he guided me to a secret room. As he rose the curtain there were doors open. "Come here." Viscount said as we walked in the room. As we walked to a room I felt more fear, without Sebastian I will be in danger. "Where we're about to go is a very fun and splendid place." Viscount said as he open the door, and then I walk in I notice that there was a sickly sweet smell. Soon felt light headed, and then my legs got weak as I put my back on the door and slide to the floor. I saw Viscount turn around and smirk at me. "Yes, it really is a splendid place, my robin." Viscount said as I slowly fall into the darkness.

Moments later, I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I felt ropes on my hands, and neck. "And now, for the much anticipated main event of the night." I knew that voice it was Viscount. I shivered in fear. I hear an 'aw' sound, and I felts stares on me. A shiver went down my spine. "You may appreciate, enjoy and treasure her. That will make the ritual shine even more. It is up to thee customer whether or not we sell her in pieces. Her eyes are contrast of beautiful chocolate." Viscount stated as I tried to move, but I couldn't move. "I shall reveal them now." Viscount said as I felt fear rose in me. Then I felt the thing that was get off of my eyes. I looked around and saw people with masks. Viscount was also wearing a black cloth over his eyes.

"We will start at 1000 Guinea." Viscount stated. "2000!" A man yelled. "3000!" Another said. "3500!" Another said as I felt more fear in me. "5000!" Another said as I closed my eyes tight. "Sebastian, please help me please." I whisper.

Moments later, everyone screamed in fear. I heared foot steps walking towards me, and then I heared a type of iteam being bend. "Alex," I slowly opened my eyes seeing Sebastian. "I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the end." Sebastian said as I calmed down. "Even if this body is destroyed, I will not leave your side. I shall follow you into the depths of hell." Sebastian said as he grab my arms and got me out of the cage. "I do not lie, unlike humans." Sebastian said as he moved his finger and cut the ropes. I was confused of what Sebastian; I mean he is a human... Right? I looked Viscount he was pass out; I shivered in fear, not wanting to know what he was going to me.

"Scotland Yard will be arriving shortly. Let us not tarry to long." Sebastian said as he hold me in a bridal hold. I gasp alittle as Sebastian smiled, and then Sebastian ran out though the window and landed on the roof.

He jump off the roof and land in front off the house that we were staying in. "Alex, you had a long day its time for you to rest." Sebastian said as he walked me to my room. Then he took off the dress, and then he put on the night gown on for me.

"Alex," I looked at Sebastian "don't let any man touch you; if you don't want to be touch." I nod at what Sebastian said as he rub my hair.

"Good night, Alexandra." Sebastian said as hugged me and left the room. I walked to the bed and laid on it, and slowly fell into the darkness.

_"Stay away from Sebastian." the voice said in the darkness. "Why if he is nice to me?" I ask the dankness but he didn't answer me._

I woke up from my dream. I got off the bed and I walk to down stairs. Once I arrive down the stairs I walked to the living room. I saw Ceil in an anger face, and Sebastian in a stern face. While Madam Red and Lau were looking at the newspaper.


	4. Chapter 4

It's was the day before my birthday, and I was excited for it. I mean I was finally turning 17 years old. Sebastian, Ciel, Madam Red, and I are at the library room. Ciel and Madam Red were playing chess while I was drawing a person reaching out a rose in the darkness.

"This isn't the time to be playing chess." I heared Ciel said as I looked up. Sebastian was fixing the cabinet while Madam Red moved a pawn. "Nothing good comes of overexerting yourself." Madam Red said as I put my drawing book down. Then I walk to where Madam Red was. Ciel was winning the game; I only knew little about the game. "Why not leave it to Sebastian." Madam Red ask. Then Madam Red looked at me, and wink at me. I didn't know what she meant by that.

You see Madam Red, and I have gotten very close like mother and daughter. Of course I knew why Ciel kept me with him. I reminded him of his mother, but I don't know how I reminded him of his mother. To me Ciel was like a little brother that I never had. Sebastian, well, I've develop alittle crush on him, but I don't know if Sebastian feels the same way about me, since he be so nice to me.

"He's nothing more than one of my pawns. It's me who gives the orders and moves him. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move. Like this." Ciel said as he moved the knight over king. Then Madam Red got alittle mad, but then she calmed down. "Isn't that against the rules?" Madam Red ask as she put her king back. "Yes if it was a game we were talking about." Ciel said as he put his hands on his chin. "However, rules hold no meaning in the real world. There will inevitably be knights who break the rules, and pawns who disobey orders." Ciel said as he closed his eye. "If you let your guard down for even an instant, you'll be in checkmate." Ciel said as he open his eye, and move the knight. Ciel won the game.

"C-can you teach me how to play, Ciel?" I ask as Ciel looked at me. "Sebastian shall teach you." Ciel stated as I nod.

"There should be many ways for you to live that don't involve being the underworld's guard dog. My sister, your mother, would have wanted that for you as well." Madam Red said as if she was sad. Ciel grabbed his tea cup. "Even so, the reason you have returned to this underworld is that you want revenge for the death of your parents, isn't it?" Madam Red said as I looked at Ciel. "Even if you exact revenge, it will not bring back those who have died, nor will it will bring happiness to them. But... I did not return to the ways of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation. I did it for myself, in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name." Ciel stated as I felt sorry for Ciel. I knew what he meant, but why do it if you gain nothing

"I still remember the day you were born." Madam Red said as she stood up and walked up to Ciel. "You were so small and fragile, and you brought out my protective instinct. I was unable to have children, but I really do think of you as my own son. If possibly, I'd like you to take your leave of..." Madam Red said as her face was filled with sorrow. Then she put her hand on Ciel's head, but Ciel took her hand away from his head. "The reason I'm doing this right now is down to my own wishes and choices. I do not regret it nor do I wish to be indulged out of pity. Not by anyone." Ciel stated.

Moments later, Madam Red walk to the door soon Sebastian, and I followed her. Soon we're at the door at the entrance of the house. Then Sebastian put Madam Red's coat on her for her. "I'll be fine from here, Sebastian." Madam Red said as she turned around, and fixed her coat. "But..." Sebastian trailed off as Madam Red looked at me.

"Alexandra, I have something for you." She said as she took out a box with red wrapper, and red ribbon. "Th-thank you, M-madam Red." I said as she smiled. "Anything for my Alexa." She said happily, but then her expression change when she looked at Sebastian.

"Please do not stray from that children's side, so they does not wander off their path and get lost." Madam Red said she had a stern face. Sebastian smiled, and then bowed at her. "I shall, without fail. I intend to stay and protect them until the end." Sebastian stated. Madam Red hugged me. "I hope you have a wonderful birthday Alexa." She whispered as she stopped hugging me as the door. Outside there was a carriage, and Grell holding an umbrella as it was pouring hard outside. "I have come to pick you up, Mistress." Grell stated as the thunder struck; I jumped alittle. When Madam Red left the house, Sebastian led me to my room.

"Are you going to open your present?" Sebastian ask as I shook my head to a no. I put my present down on the nightstand. As I turned around I noticed that Sebastian was smiling alittle. I tilted my head in a question matter. "It's nothing" Sebastian stated as he walked over to me with the candle stick, and then he put it down next to the present. He hugged me tightly like as if he had feelings for me, and then Sebastian breathe in deeply.

Then He took off the dress that I was wearing, and he put on the nightgown on for me. The nightgown was light blue silk. I looked at Sebastian, not knowing why he had put this on me if it was intended to be worn for Ciel's mother. Then Sebastian put his head next my ear. "There will be a suprise for you tomorrow, Alex." Sebastian stated as I heared a door opened. We turn to see who opened the door. It was Ciel, but he had a stern face like as if he knew something.

"Change Alex back, we're going out." Ciel said as Sebastian bowed at him. Then Ciel left the room, as he left the room Sebastian took off the nightgown and put me on a short dress. Then he up on a black cloak on me since it was raining outside. Sebastian walked out of the room, and then I grabbed my sliver cross that Madam Red gave to me. I put it in my pocket; the cross came with a sliver chain. "Come on, Alex. The carriage is waiting outside." Sebastian said as he guided me at the entrance of the house. Sebastian grab an umbrella. He opened the door, and the carriage door was open. Sebastian helped me on the carriage, and Ciel was wearing a cute outfit.

We arrived at the old area of the city; we got off the carriage, and Ciel walked to the edge of the building as Sebastian and I followed him. "He'll come if we hang out here, won't he?" Ciel said as I looked around. I ignored the conversation that Ciel had with Sebastian while I grabbed the cross. I knew why we're here; it's because the killer was here.

Moments later, there was a woman scream, but my heart started beating fast like as if I knew that voice. I ran to the door, and opened the door. I felt blood on my cheek, the room was covered in blood and there was woman dead. Tears start to form in my eyes, in my heart I knew who it was. It was my mother. "You cannot..." Sebastian stated as he covered my eyes. Then I didn't felt the ground, but then I felt the ground, and then I heared Ciel throwing up. Then I heared a foot step walking towards us.

"You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper? No, Greil Sutcliffe." Sebastian said as tears rolls down on my cheeks. The foot steps stop. "N-no, this isn't... I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too..." Greil said as I heared liquid drop on liquid. I put a hand on Sebastian's hand knowing he won't move it. "Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Greil?" Sebastian ask as I tried to move his hand, but it didn't work. "This is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world. You show the facade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly." Sebastian stated as I moved his hand away from my eyes. Grell was covered in blood.

"Splendidly..." Grell trailed off as I felt fear in me. Then he smiled and his teeth were like shark teeth. "Really? That's right." Grell said as he took off the ribbon of his hair. "I am an actress." Grell said as he took off his glasses. "Quite an exceptional one at that." Grell stated as he took out a comb and brush his hair. Slowly the hair turned to red. I was shocked as Grell put on an fake eye lash. "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" Grell ask as he put on black gloves. "It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now." Sebastian stated as I looked up at him.

What did he meant by that? Did that mean Sebastian is not his real name? I thought as Sebastian looked down at me.

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have. However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself." Grell stated as Sebastian got stiff. "Well then," Grell said as I looked at him he was wearing red glasses. "once again Sebastian... No, Sebby." Greil said as he moved some of his hair to his back. "I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Greil Sutcliffe." Greil said in a happy tone. "As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." Greil stated as he blowed a kiss at Sebastian. Sebastian grew more stiff. I guess he didn't like Greil flirting with him, which sorta calmed me down alittle. But it also confused me alittle. He was a man, yet he is in love with a man. Was that normal, or was it just me. It didn't matter. All it matter is that we have caught the killer of those poor woman, including my mother. "My I finally get to meet you without a disguise. I was quite surprised to begin with as was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler." Greil stated as he bowed at us. I was confuse at Greil said. Sebastian didn't looked like a demon, or acted like a demon. Is it true that Sebastian is a demon? I thought as I calmed down alittle.

"Surely that is my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler..." Sebastian stated as he hold me close to him. "You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between gods and humans; a Reaper." Sebastian stated as I frozed. Greil was a reaper and yet I thought such things were not real. "Why would you, briefly like unto God, become a butler?" Sebastian ask in a serious tone. "Indeed..." Greil trailed off.

"Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?" I frozed at what Grell said. What did he mean fell in love with a woman if he's a reaper. "And that woman is?" Sebastian as I calmed down. "You know that without even asking, don't you?" I heared Madam Red said as she walked out of the bloody room. More tears started to form. Out of all the people why Madam Red? "Madam" Ciel said "This was beyond my expectations. To think that there would be someone able to see Greil's true nature..." Madam Red stated as I looked at her. Why? I thought. Why her out of all people if she's a caring person?

"You were one the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam. However, your alibi was perfect." Ciel stated as Madam Red expression change to sorrow. "You even suspected me, one of your relatives?" Madam Red asked. "If the individual was capable of becoming "Jack", blood relations had no bearing. It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, Then "Jack the Ripper" could be none other than Madam Red and Greil Sutcliffe!" Ciel stated calmly. "Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." Ciel said as he took out a piece of paper. "Among the list of patients we compiled, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Jen Knights. We knew that, If we loitered around here, you'd be sure to show up." Ciel stated as she showed the paper to them. "Though we could not save her..." Ciel stated as I looked down to the ground.

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel, Alexa. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." Soon as Madam Red said that I felt sadness grew in me. "However, this time, I will not give anything up!" Madam Red yelled as her hands were into fist. Then there was a sound of chainsaw; I jumped at that sound. Greil was holding the chainsaw and thrust it towards Ciel and I, but Sebastian stopped the chainsaw before it hit any of us. Then he threw Greil and the chainsaw away from us.

"What is that?" Ciel ask as I shivered in fear. Then Sebastian looked at me. He knew I was scared since my eyes shows most of my emotions. Then he looked back at Greil. "Reapers have a tool they use to prey on people's souls. It is the Reaper's scythe." Sebastian stated as Greil expression change it anger alittle. "Don't give it a lame name like "scythe"! I took such trouble to customize it!" Greil yelled as if he was a child. "It's able to shred any substance that stands in the way. Only I am permitted this death-scythe." Greil stated as I started to shiver more. "I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout, wi-th yo-u!" Greil said as Sebastian got stiff. "Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" Sebastian ask in a stern voice. "I am in the middle of my work." Sebastian stated as I tried to calm my self, but I couldn't. "Ah! How stoic! That's part of you pushes me over the edge, too!' Greil yelled like as if he was in love with him. Then he took a step towards us.

"You know, I love the color red. Hair clothes even lipstick. Red is my favorite color. That's why I game those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood." Greil said as I shivered more in fear of what will happened if I was alone. More fear grew in me. "Sebastian, I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down to your inner depths," Greil said as he winked at us. "scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere." Greil stated as I shivered more. Then Sebastian turned around towards Ciel and I. "Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." Sebastian stated as he took off his coat and put it over Ciel. Then he hugged me, and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Alex. I won't let him hurt you." Then he kissed my forehead. I calmed down, and I slowly nod. He stopped hugging me and he turned around.

"Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows." Sebastian stated as Ciel griped Sebastian's coat "Your poor taste, which violates both of those ideals, quite simply sickens me." Sebastian said I slowly calmed down more. Then Greil smirked in glee. "Oh my, Sebby. Even so I am a butler to die for." Greil stated as stuck his tongue out and make a hand sign. I shivered in fear. Ciel took off his eye patch and threw it against the ground. "On behalf of Her Majesty, and my own sullied name, I order you: Dispose of them!" Ciel yelled as my eye widen. "Yes, my Lord!" Sebastian stated as I was confused of what was happening. What did he mean 'dispose of them'? I thought as I clanged on to the cloak.

Sebastian and Greil start to fight, and Greil was fighting him like a mad man. Sebastian kept dogging attacks and blocking them.

"You and I have become the guard dog and the prey. If you're going to hunt me down," Madam Red said as she took out a knife and started to run towards us. "there's only one way!" She yelled as I pushed Ciel so he won't get hurt, but I got stabbed on my right side of the stomach. I screamed in pain. "Alex!" I heared Sebastian and Ciel yelled as Madam Red took her knife out and walked towards Ciel. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it still kept bleeding. "Why would you a doctor..." Ciel trailed off. "Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" I heared Madam Red yelled has I heared movement I looked up. There Madam Red was choking Ciel against the wall. I slowly stand up and ran towards them. Then I grabbed Madam Red's arm trying to make her let go of Ciel, but she ignored me. "A brat like you... Like you... You should never have been born!" Madam red yelled as she put her knife in the air. Then her eyes widen.

"Sister!" She said like as if she saw a ghost.

"Young Master!" I heared Sebastian yelled as I frozed in fear. Sebastian's arm was cut, his eyes were bright red, and his pupils where in slits like cats eyes. I-is that what happened when I pass out when I first meet them? I thought as I knew deep inside of me that Sebastian wasn't going to hurt me. "Stop Sebastian. Don't kill her!" Ciel yelled as I calmed down. Madam Red took a step back away from Ciel and I as she dropped her bloody knife. Sebastian grabbed his should while his face was filled with worry about us. "S-seba..." I said as I was shocked of what happened to him.

"My, Sebby, you're so daring!" I heared Greil yelled in happiness "Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save them. Look at yourself in comparison, Madam." Greil said as I heared foot steps.

"Hurry up and get rid of that kid!" Greil yelled as I looked at Madam Red. She was covering her face with her hands in a crying manner; then she lift her head up and her eye were filled with tears. "My beloved sister... My beloved... Their beloved little..." Madam said as she closed her eyes. "I can't. I just can't. I can't kill this child." Madam cried as the foot steps stop. "What are you saying after having cut up all those women? If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who disposed of." Greil stated as Madam shivered "R-red." I whispered in shock. "But this child is my..." Madam Red said as she turn around.

The chainsaw went to her heart. I screamed in horror. No, no, I thought, she can't die, she cant! "I am so disappointed, Madam Red! I have no interest in you if you're just like all the other woman!" Greil yelled as he threw her to the ground. I ran to her. "R-red! Don't die please!" I yelled as more tears form. Her body start to get cold. I started to cry knowing that I can't save her. Then I slowly opened my eyes and saw her memories, more tears started to form. I started to cry more. I slowly stop crying as Greil took of her coat and worn it on himself. "The Cheap show is now over. Goodbye, Madam." I heared Greil said soon followed by foot steps.

Angrier rose in me. How dare he hurt someone that I was close to, how dare he kill my mother, and how dare he made her gone mad cause of what happened to her. She did it in revenge; not because she wanted to. And he thinks he could get away with it. "How dare you." I said the foot steps stop. "H-how dare you kill her after all she went though, and yet..." I trailed off as I knew that I was the only one the saw her memories. "and yet you say that women are useless." I said as I slowly got up. "I-I'll kill you basterd!" I yelled as I grabbed her knife and thrust towards him, but then he threw me against the wall by force as I felt blood go down my neck. It only injure my scalp. "You're just like her, idiot." he said as he tried to stabbed me, but Sebastian threw him off as his face was filled with worry.

"I was going to spare you, but if it's your wish, I'll send you there, too. Both of you will go to Heaven together!" Greil yelled "Heaven? That has no hold over me." Sebastian stated as he start to fight with Greil.

"Alex," Ciel said as I looked at him "I know you and Madam Red were close, but please calm down." I nod at what Ciel said as I slowly calmed down.


	5. Chapter 5

As I calmed down, Ciel put Sebastian's coat on Madam Red. Sebastian and Greil were still fighting. I looked at Ciel. "C-Ciel, are you o-ok?" I ask as I felt sorry for him. "Yeah, are you calm?" Ciel said as I nod. I wanted to help Sebastian, but I knew that I would only get in the way. Then Sebastian and Greil went to the roofs of the house. I looked at them knowing one of the will win.

"If you were to throw away that repulsive name force upon you by your master and only look at me..." Greil trailed off. "I will say just one thing. From the moment my master named me Sebastian, I was baptized in the contract, and from that day forth, I truly became Sebastian, as I vowed by the moon." Sebastian stated as I slowly understand what he is. Sebastian's a demon that takes souls, and yet he's nice to me. If it's true then why was he so nice to me. Did he want my soul, or did he want me for me? "A vow that sways as the moon waxes and wanes? You are quite the inconsistent man." Greil stated as I look at Sebastian. "Your eyes are filled with impurity that loves nothing. You are a demon that befouls pure souls with you hands and lips. Ah, how splendid you are. You give me chills, Sebby! I want to have you babies!" Greil said in a loving manner.

"Please stop. That is disgusting." Sebastian said in a stern voice like as if he didn't like the idea of that. "My, how cold you are." Greil said as he started his chainsaw "The beautiful tyrant. The angelic demon! A crow with heart-shaped wings Sebby" Greil said as I heared foot step in a running manner. More fear grew in me. I didn't want Sebastian to get hurt; if he did, I knew deep in me, that he'll die from the chainsaw. Then there was a sound of the chainsaw hitting against the roof. "Ah, Sebby, If only morning would never come, we would be able to continue our love like this forever. But our adventure must end here." Greil said as I heared a sound, and then I smelled blood, I frozed. Sebastian was hurt I wanted to help him, but he was in a area that I can't reach.

"Let us part with a passionate kiss. A thousand farewells!" Greil said as there was a sound of gushing liquid. More fear ran though me. "Now, allow me to see you drastic and dramatic record!" Greil yelled as the memories slowly came to me. Some of them had me in them. "H-hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Just what the hell is this?" Greil yelled in anger. "This past year has been filled with nothing but that, after all." Sebastian stated as I calmed down alittle. "I have no interest in domestic flashbacks! Show me the good bits!" Greil yelled. "I'm sorry, but the rest is pay-per-view." Sebastian said as I looked around the ground. "Stingy!" Greil said as I heared a thud. "Ah, my clothes are all ruined again. This is completely gone." Sebastian stated as I looked at the knife. "To be worried about you clothes in a situation like this, you must be quite laidback, no? But I like a well-groomed man, Sebby." Greil stated. "It was not my wish to employ this sort of tactic, but I have no choice." Sebastian said in a stern voice.

I cleaned the knife and it glowed. I screamed alittle and dropped the knife. Everyone ignored my scream the knife change to a dagger. The daggers holder had a design with red roses, and Japanese words were there. I couldn't understand what it meant. "You're finally going to be serious with me, then?" Greil ask as I slowly picked up the dagger.

"Let's put an end to this with the next blow. Farewell to this world. Let us be bonded to each other in the next, Sebby!" Greil cried as I put the dagger and put it in my cloak pocket. Then there was sound of the chainsaw getting caught by something. There was a footstep, and soon later a thud. "That dress jacket is mad from the finest Yorkshire wool. Once it is woven it is quite hard to tear apart." Sebastian stated as I made sure the the dagger hold didn't had a hole so it won't hurt me. "No way!" Greil yelled in anger. "It was one of the items I brought from the mansion, so I did not want to have to use it. However, you had already ruined it." Sebastian stated as there was footsteps.

"Well then, I have a bit of confidence in plain fist fights." Sebastian said as the was creaked. "W-wait a minute... Please not the face!" Greil yelled as there was sounds of someone getting hit. "Not the face!" Greil cried as the sounds continue.

"Stop it!" Greil yelled as he fell to the ground followed by a chainsaw. Sebastian jumped off the roof and landed the ground on his feet. "I apologize. I misjudged the distance." Sebastian stated "You're in quite a state." Ciel said calmly. Sebastian was covered in blood, and didn't look like he was injure. "I had little resistance, so..." Sebastian trailed off as I calmed down. "Remember this!" Greil said as I looked at him. He was beaten up like a rag doll. "My, that's a Reaper for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone." Sebastian stated as he took the chainsaw. The chainsaw had a black thing in the blades.

"Well then, how about this? A Reaper's scythe is able to cut through anything," Sebastian said as he took off the black thing off the chainsaw. "which means it should be able to cut through you, right?" Sebastian ask. "Wh-what are you thinking? Sto- Stop-" Greil said in fear as he got up, and slowly start to drag himself away from him. Then Sebastian put his foot on his face to the ground as he starts the chainsaw.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped upon. Doing the stepping, however, feels quite good." Sebastian stated as he start the chainsaw. "It hurts!" Greil cried as Sebastian continue to step on him "Young Master, even though this hideous reprobate is a Reaper, a god of death, are you prepared to accept the consequences of killing him?" Sebastian ask as I looked at Ciel. Can you really kill a reaper, I thought as I looked at Greil. "Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?" Ciel said as I was shocked of what he said. He wanted him dead for good.

"Understood." Sebastian said "Ah, it hurts! It hurts!' Greil cried in fear as Sebastian continue to step on him. "My, you do have quite an attractive screaming voice. Let me reward you. I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!" Sebastian stated as he get ready to hit him with a chainsaw.

"Please stop!" Greil yelled in fear. "Don't want to." Sebastian stated as he looked at him. "Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" Greil ask as Sebastian swing the chainsaw at him, but a staff at the chainsaw so it won't hit him. Then we looked at where the staff came from. It was a young man in his early 20's

"Forgive me for interrupting you mid-conversation." The man as the long staff return to a small staff. "I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears." William said as he showed a book that he was holding. Then he fix his glasses with his staff. "I have come to take that Reaper back." William stated. "Will! William!" Greil yelled as the man jumped off the roof. "You came to save m-" Greil said as William landed on his face. Then he opened the book that he had.

"Dispatcher Greil Sutcliffe, you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and the circumstances of the death of the aforementioned departed." William said as he step on Greil's head. Then he closed his book as the book disappeared. He got off of Greil, and then bowed at Sebastian. "I apologize profusely for any inconvenience caused by this." William said as he took out his card. "Ah, here is my business card." William said as Sebastian took his card.

"Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Reaper name." William stated as I looked at him. "H-he's not vermin." I said as William looked at me, but then his eyes widen. "Y-yes, sorry princess." William said as I looked at him confused. What did he meant by princess? I'm not a princess, right? "W-what do you mean p-princess?" I ask as he looked at Sebastian. "Never mind. Well then we shall return, Greil Sutcliffe. My goodness, at a time when we're already short-handed, once again, I won't get to leave today. Of course, the director will scold us anyway..." William trailed off as dragged Greil off to somewhere.

"If I keep have to do overtime like this-" William said as Sebastian threw the chainsaw at them. William caught it with his fingers. "You forgot that." Sebastian said calmly "Thank you." William said as he let go of chainsaw letting it hit Greil. "Well then, excuse us." William said as he dragged Greil and the chainsaw in the darkness. Soon as they disappear Sebastian started to walk to us.

"I must apologize. Half of Jack the Ripper escaped." Sebastian stated as I looked down. I wanted bring Madam Red back to life, but I knew that I couldn't do that. Tears started to form in my eyes. "It's fine. It's over." Ciel stated as he footsteps continue, but then the footsteps stop. "You are rather chilly. Let us return to the townhouse post haste." Sebastian stated as I look up. Sebastian was kneeling next to Ciel touching his cheek. Then he stop touching his cheek. "I shall prepare some hot milk." Sebastian said as I grab a hold on the cross that Madam Red gave me.

"Yeah." Ciel said as he was tried. Then he got up but then he slowly fell. "Young Master!" Sebastian yelled as he caught Ciel, but then he slapped him away. "Young Ma-" Sebastian said in shocked. "It's fine!" Ciel yelled. "I can stand on my own. It's just... I'm slightly fatigued." Ciel stated as I walked to them. Sebastian nod as he walk us towards the carriage. I stayed behide and looked at Madam Red.

Once we arrived at the house, I was still in shocked of Madam Red's death. I didn't move when Ciel got off to go to his room. Sebastian must have come back 'cause I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Alex," Sebastian said softly as I looked at him. his face was filled with sorrow "come on let's go to your room. You had a long day." Sebastian stated as he took out his hand, and reach out towards me. I slowly took his hand wanting to believe that it was a dream.

We got out of the carriage and got to my room that I was staying in. Small tears start to form in my eyes once I looked at the present box that Madam Red gave me. Sebastian took off my cloak, then my dress. He treated the wound that was on my right side. Soon as Sebastian finished; he petted my hair and walked away from me. "Why?" I said to my self as the footsteps stopped. "Why does every person that I care about have to become a killer?" I ask as tears rolled down my cheek. I looked at the ground shivering, wanting the pain to go away. I wiped my tears stop them from coming, but more kept coming. Moments later, I heard footsteps walking towards me. Soon later, Sebastian hugged me. "It's ok; everything is going to be fine, Alexa." I frozed when he said that. No one has called me that except Madam Red. I looked at Sebastian; his face was filled with worry for me. Then he kissed my forehead, and continue to hug me. "Get some rest, Alexa. You'll need it for tomorrow." I slowly nod at what Sebastian said. He walked out of the room as I slowly calmed down. Then laid on my bed; I fell into the darkness.

I woke up the next day still feeling sad as it's the first day without Madam Red. I got up and walk towards the windows; I watched the birds flew by the widow. I tried to open the window, but I couldn't find out how. I heared the door opened, I turned around to see Sebastian. "It's time for breakfast, Alex." Sebastian stated as he put down the silver tray with food on it with milk. He start to walk towards me.

"The funeral starts at noon. Since its seven we have enough time for you birthday party." Sebastian stated. Then he took me away from the windows, so he can change me into a black and dark red dress; then he blindfolded me, so that I couldn't see.

Soon he lead me to downstairs. Once he stopped leading me I heard the maid's laughter. "Happy Birthday, Alex!" The maid, the cooker, the gardener, and Ciel yelled as Sebastian took off the blindfold. There was a white cake with seven candles, and a present including Madam Red's present. I blew out the candles not wishing anything. "Come on, Alex! Open the presents!" The gardener said in happiness. I slowly walk to the presents not wanting to have them since I'm a burden to them. I opened a dark blue box, inside it was a black teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck. Then I opened Madam Red's present, inside there was another box with little blue box. I opened the small box and the music started to play. I felt tears forming in my eyes; I wiped them away. "Th-thank you." I said as I slowly smiled at the first time.

Minutes later, we had cake, but the happiness when away once the carriage came in front of the house. Ciel, Sebastian, and I went inside of the carriage to the funeral. Once we arrived, Sebastian and I got off the carriage and lead me to a cart that was filled with rose petals. I looked at Sebastian. "C-can I get a flower, f-for Madam Red?" I said as Sebastian looked at me and smiled. "Sure." He said as he walk to the cart. Then he put his hand on the cart, and slowly the rose petals turned to a rose. Sebastian pulled it out and gave it to me.

I walked to the church, and as I opened the door; they turn around. Ciel was putting the red dress over Madam Red. I walked to her and put a rose in her hand. I noticed rose petals flying around the church. I turned around and saw that Sebastian with a man, and between them there was the cart.

Minutes later, we left the building we went to the cemetery and walked to my mother's grave. I looked at the tombstone as anger rose in me. Why didn't she take care of me when she had the chance to? Why did she give me away to people that wanted me dead? I closed my eyes and gripped on the dagger. I was wearing the same cloak that had the dagger. I looked over to them. They both had sadness for me. I smiled at them so they won't worry. I notice a man with white hair standing there with white roses.

"Do you have any regrets?" The man ask as I looked down. "I'm not. Though I can't say the same for everyone else." Ciel said as I looked at him. "Jack the Ripper is no more. Queen Victoria's distress has been lifted." Ciel stated as I put on the silver cross that Red gave me. "Victoria, huh? I can't quite like her. She just watches from high above and leaves all the difficult matters to you, Earl." The man said as I understand of what he meant. "This is the duty our family has shouldered. It is something that has been inherited from generation to generation along with this ring." Ciel said as he shown the man the ring. "That ring is like a collar. It connect you to the Queen though a chain called 'duty'." The man stated as he grab his arm and pulled him close to him.

"Ciel!" I knew he'll get mad at me later for pronouncing his name wrong. "The one who decided that was me!" Ciel said as the man pulled on his tie. "I pray that collar does not one day lop off your head." The man said as he get go of the tie as I pulled him close to me in a protective matter. Like a older brother protecting a younger sister.

"If anything ever happens again, please do come by the shop. If it's you, your butler and the girl, I'll welcome you any time." The white hair man said as he handed over the roses to Ciel and walked away from us.

We stayed there for a couple of hours. I put down the white roses and I pulled out the dagger that been hidden from them. "Where did you get that dagger?" Ciel ask as I ignored him. I pulled my hair to a pony tail and cut my hair to my shoulders. I dig a hole in the dirt and put my hair in the hole. "My mom wanted to see me, and yet I didn't want to see her." I said in a sad tone as I stood up. I knew that it was too late "Okāsan, o ai suru ki ga nai koto o oyurushi." I said in japanese as I knew they would understand what I had said.

"How kind." Sebastian said as he put a coat on him. "Don't make me repeat myself. This wasn't kindness... It was for Alex." Ciel said as I slightly smiled. "Th-thank you." I said as I smiled.

Ciel start to walked to the carriage as Sebastian and I stood there. "How did you get the dagger, anyway?" Sebastian said as he walked towards me. I looked down in sadness. I knew I should have told him right away, but it was the only thing I could have done. I handed Sebastian the dagger, and then I smiled. Sebastian looked at me in confusion. "I-I don't need a dagger s-since I don't n-need it anymore." I stated as I walked behide him, but Sebastian hugged me from the behide. "S-seba...?" I said I tried my best to say his name, but I couldn't. I didn't know why I can't say his name right. I wished I could, but I just don't know how. He whispered something in my ear, but I couldn't make out of what he said. Then he stop hugging me and lead to the carriage as the sun set to the ground and to the night.


End file.
